


Ten Different Ways to Fire a Gun

by deepandlovelydark



Series: Second Chances [28]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gun Violence, ambiguous canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark
Summary: It's just another job for Nikki Carpenter. She shouldn't be second-guessing herself like this.(She does it every time.)(That doesn't make her target any less dead at the end of the day, though.)





	Ten Different Ways to Fire a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due: thehemingwaygoldfish and womenlovewords were chatting on Tumblr about a particular screencap from the '16 MacGyver pilot, in which Nikki Carpenter is holding a gun on Mac, and what sort of fic they might write about it. 
> 
> I liked the idea and ran with it.

_i._ she drops the gun, because he asks her to. It bounces off the floor and shoots him in the heart, like in that revenge tragedy they saw together last week.

oops

*******************

 _ii._ she passes over the gun, butt first, and shoots him in the hand just as he’s taking the barrel. Target neutralised: he’ll never build anything again.

he looks like he’d rather she’d killed him 

*******************

 _iii._ she passes over the gun, and points out that this won’t solve anything. Chrysalis has accomplished its mission. His entire career is now rendered moot. 

he shoots her

that surprises her quite a bit

*******************

 _iv._ he’s playing with a paperclip, jams it into just the wrong place as she fires; it blows up in both their faces. 

that should have been impossible, she thinks before she dies

*******************

 _v._ she fires. He’s pretty badly wounded by the blank, but she can see he’ll survive it. 

“I never did trust you,” jack says. with a gun in one hand, bandages in the other. 

she has a pretty good idea who’s getting what

*******************

 _vi._ she has seen too many murders already. 

after she’s whipped the gun around and blown a hole in her chest, he asks her why.

bit late for that now, really

*******************

 _vii._ she shoots the bullet a centimeter past his ear. he’ll be deafened for a day, alive for a lifetime. 

run away, live to fight another day.

this one almost feels real

*******************

 _viii._ “russian roulette?”

“you’re on.”

*******************

 _ix. “_ you’ll never be able to do it,” he tells her, and pulls the trigger himself.

bastard

of course she couldn’t have 

*******************

 _x._ She kills him. Simple as that. 

Because she is Nikki Carpenter, and she never, ever fails. 

Sometimes she wishes she could.


End file.
